lulafandomcom-20200223-history
Lula Online/Player Level
As the player completes activities, he earns experience points (abbreviated EXP) that raises his level at certain intervals. As these levels are achieved, new "titles" are earned and new rooms and items are unlocked for purchase. Level-display The player can see how much EXP and the level he has with the level-display. The level-display is located at the top left corner of the view. Inside the star, the current level is displayed. In the bar, the current amount of EXP and the amount needed for the next levelup is shown. Level 1 Requirement: 0 Exp Title: '''Virgin Level 2 '''Requirement: 300 Exp Title: 'Virgin with a Squint '''Unlocks: 'Amateur Photo Studio, Shirt, Mojito, Photos '''Reward: '''300 Credits, 10 Lula Diamonds Level 3 '''Requirement: 700 Exp Title: 'Virgin with Gymnastics Experience '''Unlocks: 'Server Room, Sandals '''Reward: '''300 Credits, 10 Lula Diamonds Level 4 '''Requirement: 1,200 Exp Title: 'Virgin with Endurance '''Unlocks: 'Fashion Jewelry, Web Chat, Dressroom '''Reward: '''300 Credits, 10 Lula Diamonds Level 5 '''Requirement: 2,000 Exp Title: 'Virgin with Curiosity '''Unlocks: 'Luxury Apartment, Photo Lab, Music Player, Scarf, Vintage Photos '''Reward: '''1300 Credits, 10 Lula Diamonds Level 6 '''Requirement: 3,500 Exp Title: Whirlpool Bubble Producer Unlocks: '''Premium Apartment, Energy Drink, Video Chat '''Reward: '''300 Credits, 10 Lula Diamonds Level 7 '''Requirement: 5,500 Exp Title: Condom Disposer Unlocks: Skirt, 3D Photos Reward: 300 Credits, 10 Lula Diamonds Level 8 Requirement: 9,000 Exp Title: Condom Disposer Foreman Unlocks: Web Design, Ballet Flats, Website Reward: 300 Credits, 10 Lula Diamonds Level 9 Requirement: 14,000 Exp Title: Condom Distributor Unlocks: Professional Photo Studio, Silver Jewelry, Brooch Reward: 300 Credits, 10 Lula Diamonds Level 10 Requirement: 21,000 Exp Title: Condom Distributor with Climax Control Cream Unlocks: Smartphone, Photo Gallery, Marketplace Reward: 1300 Credits, 10 Lula Diamonds Level 11 Requirement: 30,000 Exp Title: Hand Towel Distributor Unlocks: '''3D-Chat, Wine '''Reward: '''300 Credits, 10 Lula Diamonds Level 12 '''Requirement: 42,000 Exp Title: Hand Towel Distributor with Regular Customers Unlocks: Amateur Video Studio, Leggings, Short Film Reward: Level 13 Requirement: 55,000 Exp Title: Mattress Beater Unlocks: Premium Photo Studio, Boots, Digital Camera Reward: 300 Credits, 10 Lula Diamonds Level 14 Requirement: 75,000 Exp Title: Glory Hole Driller Unlocks: Pearl Jewelry Reward: 300 Credits, 10 Lula Diamonds Level 15 Requirement: 100,000 Exp Title: Lubricant Pre-warmer Unlocks: Editing Room, Camera, Video Reward: 1300 Credits, 10 Lula Diamonds Level 16 Requirement: 128,000 Exp Title: Latex Suit Folder Unlocks: Long Drink, Game Reward: 300 Credits, 10 Lula Diamonds Level 17 Requirement: 160,000 Exp Title: Assistant Set Cleaner Unlocks: Professional Video Studio, Evening Dress Reward: 300 Credits, 10 Lula Diamonds Level 18 Requirement: 200,000 Exp Title: Set Cleaner Unlocks: High Heels, DVD Reward: 300 Credits, 10 Lula Diamonds Level 19 Requirement: 245,000 Exp Title: Distributor of Cheap Sparkling Wine Unlocks: Escort Service, Gold Jewelry, Escort Service Reward: 300 Credits, 10 Lula Diamonds Level 20 Requirement: 295,000 Exp Title: Chief Street Walker Unlocks: Premium Video Studio, Tablet PC, Events Reward: 1300 Credits, 10 Lula Diamonds Level 21 Requirement: 350,000 Exp Title: Chief Street Walker with International Accreditation Unlocks: Pin-Up Escort Reward: 300 Credits, 10 Lula Diamonds Level 22 Requirement: 410,000 Exp Title: Red Light Bulb Changer Reward: 300 Credits, 10 Lula Diamonds Level 23 Requirement: 490,000 Exp Title: Red Light Bulb Changer with a Big Screwdriver Unlocks: Diva Escort Reward: 300 Credits, 10 Lula Diamonds Level 24 Requirement: 590,000 Exp Title: Camera Lens Polisher Reward: 300 Credits, 10 Lula Diamonds Level 25 Requirement: 700,000 Exp Title: Vinyl Boot Cleaner Reward: 1300 Credits, 10 Lula Diamonds Level 26 Requirement: 840,000 Exp Title: Vinyl Boot Procurer Reward: 300 Credits, 10 Lula Diamonds Level 27 Requirement: 1,000,000 Exp Title: Hand Accelerator Reward: 300 Credits, 10 Lula Diamonds Level 28 Requirement: 1,200,000 Exp Title: Hand Accelerator with Massage Experience Reward: 300 Credits, 10 Lula Diamonds Level 29 Requirement: 1,500,000 Exp Title: Pole Dancer Reward: 300 Credits, 10 Lula Diamonds Level 30 Requirement: 1,900,000 Exp Title: Professional Pole Dancer Reward: 1300 Credits, 10 Lula Diamonds Level 31 Requirement: 2,500,000 Exp Title: Corset Fastener Reward: 300 Credits, 10 Lula Diamonds Level 32 Requirement: 3,300,000 Exp Title: Vibrator Battery Changer Reward: '''300 Credits, 10 Lula Diamonds Level 33 '''Requirement: 4,500,000 Exp Title: Fishnet Stocking Sorter Reward: '''300 Credits, 10 Lula Diamonds Level 34 '''Requirement: Title: Steward of Garter Belt Stockings Reward: '''300 Credits, 10 Lula Diamonds Level 35 '''Requirement: Title: Fuzzy Handcuff Expert Reward: '1300 Credits, 10 Lula Diamonds Level 36 '''Requirement: '''10,500,000 Exp '''Title: '''Bondage Rope Coiler '''Reward: '''300 Credits, 10 Lula Diamonds Level 37 '''Requirement:'14,000,000 Exp '''Title: '''Dildo Polisher '''Reward: '''300 Credits, 10 Lula Diamonds Level 38 '''Requirement: '''20,000,000 Exp '''Title: '''Nipple Icer '''Reward: '''300 Credits, 10 Lula Diamonds Level 39 '''Requirement: '''28,000,000 Exp '''Title: '''Lubricant Tester '''Reward: '''300 Credits, 10 Lula Diamonds Level 40 '''Requirement: '''40,000,000 Exp '''Title: '''Cockring Fitter '''Reward: '''1300 Credits, 10 Lula Diamonds Level 41 '''Requirement: '''56,000,000 Exp '''Title: '''Pubic Hair Stylist '''Reward: '''300 Credits, 10 Lula Diamonds Level 42 '''Requirement: '''74,000,000 Exp '''Title: '''Genital Zone Cosmetician '''Reward: '''300 Credits, 10 Lula Diamonds Level 43 '''Requirement: '''94,000,000 Exp '''Title: '''Lust Slave '''Reward: '''300 Credits, 10 Lula Diamonds Level 44 '''Requirement: '''119,000,000 Exp '''Title: '''Lust Slave with Nipple Piercing '''Reward: '''300 Credits, 10 Lula Diamonds Level 45 '''Requirement: '''148,000,000 Exp '''Title: '''Penis Double '''Reward: '''1300 Credits, 10 Lula Diamonds Level 46 '''Requirement: '''180,000,000 Exp '''Title: '''Casting Couch Position Adapter '''Reward: '''300 Credits, 10 Lula Diamonds Level 47 '''Requirement: '''220,000,000 Exp '''Title: '''Porno Amateur '''Reward: '''300 Credits, 10 Lula Diamonds Level 48 '''Requirement: '''265,000,000 Exp '''Title: '''Porno Starlet Whisperer '''Reward: '''300 Credits, 10 Lula Diamonds Level 49 '''Requirement: '''320,000,000 Exp '''Title: '''Shock Therapist '''Reward: '''300 Credits, 10 Lula Diamonds Level 50 '''Requirement: '''385,000,000 Exp '''Title: '''Knight of Lust '''Reward: '''1300 Credits, 10 Lula Diamonds Level 51 '''Requirement: '''460,000,000 Exp '''Title: '''Top Model Seducer '''Reward: '''300 Credits, 10 Lula Diamonds Level 52 '''Requirement: '''550,000,000 Exp '''Title: '''Erotic Producer '''Reward: '''300 Credits, 10 Lula Diamonds Level 53 '''Requirement: '''650,000,000 Exp '''Title: '''Kama Sutra Coach '''Reward: '''300 Credits, 10 Lula Diamonds Level 54 '''Requirement: '''770,000,000 Exp '''Title: '''Pimp with Credentials '''Reward: '''300 Credits, 10 Lula Diamonds Level 55 '''Requirement: '''920,000,000 Exp '''Title: '''Doctor of Porn '''Reward: '''1300 Credits, 10 Lula Diamonds Level 56 '''Requirement: '''1,100,000,000 Exp '''Title: '''Professor of the Erotic Arts '''Reward: '''300 Credits, 10 Lula Diamonds Level 57 '''Requirement: '''1,300,000,000 Exp '''Title: '''Sexgod '''Reward: '''300 Credits, 10 Lula Diamonds Level 58 '''Requirement: '''1,500,000,000 Exp '''Title: '''Pontiff of Porn '''Reward: '''300 Credits, 10 Lula Diamonds Level 59 '''Requirement: '''1,900,000,000 Exp '''Title: '''King of Porn '''Reward: '''300 Credits, 10 Lula Diamonds Level 60 '''Requirement: 2,400,000,000 Exp 'Title: '''God of Porn '''Reward: 1'300 Credits, 10 Lula DiamondsCategory:MissionsCategory:Stats